not as easy as it looks
by dappyhappy
Summary: All Human AU. Damon and Bonnie have been dating for quite some time and on one drunk night Bonnie admits to feeling attracted to his roommate and best friend, Enzo. Though it doesn't come as much of a surprise to Bonnie when Damon admits he feels the same way about his best friend. So they corner Enzo one morning during breakfast and make a proposition that he can't refuse. BAMENZO
1. Chapter 1

"This is stupid." Was how every bad idea started, but was never stopped from snowballing into a horrible situation. If she was being completely honest, Bonnie Bennett had faced that kind of situation before. Even if they did lead to good things. It was how she first started dating her boyfriend, Damon Salvatore. It was how she found out how much she enjoyed cooking and ended up going to school for it. And it was how she ended up with her head on Damon's shoulder with a bottle of Bourbon between them-playing a drinking game while watching the Princess Diaries.

It was the only way he would watch it. Which wasn't much of a justification, by her standards. This was how they spent date night instead of staring into eachother's eyes and being absolute saps. That was not the kind of couple they were. They were the kind of couple that would watch bad movies, snuggled up to eachother, while making snide comments about the movies they watched.

Honestly, that was her favorite part. The little affections they would bestow on eachother amidst all of the snide comments. Clearly, they were both assholes. But only to other people.

When that thought occurred to Bonnie, she snickered and just smirked up at him when he gave her a questioning look.

"Bon Bon, please don't tell me your sense of humor has rotted down to this level." Damon made a gesture to the TV screen where Catwoman stamped on Captain Kirk's foot.

"I laugh at your jokes, don't I?"

He wrinkled his nose.

"My sense of humor turned cheesy when I started dating you." She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his nose.

He made a sound of indignation and pouted at her, then sniffed, "I'm hurt. You're supposed to love me." He was pouting obnoxiously at her by now, amusement shining through his pale blue eyes.

"Damn, knew I should have read the fine print before agreeing to this." Bonnie snapped her fingers with a little sigh.

"You've already read it. I've got fine written all over me." He smirked back at her, tilting his head up and capturing her lips with his own before she could make a smart ass come back. This was probably the only way she'd give him the last word.

She grinned and kissed him back eagerly, quick to move the bottle of Bourbon to the coffee table as he twisted around and hauled her up onto the couch. For some reason, they'd ended up swaddled in a quilt on the floor. He shuffled on his knees between her legs, one hand sweeping up her back while the other was on the back of her neck. There were so many advantages to her being so small in comparison to him. The many that first came to mind were definitely not allowed to be shared in polite company. (Not that that ever stopped him. He was horribly territorial.)

It was only when she started to undo the buttons of his shirt when he started to push up the back of her's. Her skin was always so warm. Her fingers moving from his shirt to his hair and just carding through it. His hair was always soft. Sometimes she would just spend hours petting his hair. He'd always fall asleep in her lap like that.

"Your puns are so stupid." She murmured against his mouth, still smiling. It was more like he was kissing her teeth than anything else.

"You love it."

It was her turn to wrinkle her nose at him, even if her eyes glittered with mirth.

His smirk turned positively fiendish, "Raaaauuur!" And glommed onto her, pressing kisses all over her face and down her neck. Knowing just how ticklish she was and that from his position that she wouldn't be able to kick him off from it. She swore and laughed and giggled as his fingers tickled her stomach and sides. She arched and tried to buck him off. Like she was a bull and he was trying to ride her. He was positively cackling at her reaction. She always writhed and wriggled when he got his hands on her. That thought alone made a devilish grin come to his mouth. Even as he changed the mood by pressing open mouthed kisses down her stomach.

She was panting from how much she had been laughing and sighed, watching him a little warily. Not trusting him to not start tickling her again. He was an asshole like that. When his hands moved to her jean clad hips as his mouth dragged down, she hummed-relaxing and finally accepting that he was not going to tickle her again. Not unless he wanted a knee to the face.

Just as he was undoing the button to her jeans, the door to the apartment slammed open and a disgruntled roommate swaggered in.

Bonnie was quick to jerk up and straighten her shirt.

"Enzo, what happened to the date?" Damon asked, having yet to move from his kneeling position. His chin propped up on her thigh, waiting for the other man to leave the room. Hoping that if he was going to stay, that he'd shut himself up in his room.

That did not seem in the cards as Enzo shucked off his jacket onto the little dining room table/coffee table and started going through the refrigerator, "Bloody amazing, can't you tell?" And used his palm to twist off the cap to one of the beers.

Enzo pointed at Bonnie, "And I learned that I am never letting you set me up with anyone ever again."

"Why? Liv's nice." He shot her a look, "I mean she _can_ be nice."

That was semi-true. Her off and on friend Liv Parker had an occasional good day, but was usually a bitch with a side of aloofness that a good few men found attractive. And that included her current off-on boyfriend, who she was currently off with, Tyler Lockwood. To be honest, Bonnie thought Enzo would be into her since he had gone after that rather chilly med student, Maggie James. But apparently that was only sparingly true.

"You could always try her brother, he's nicer."

And Enzo just gave her a withering glare, "I should have never told you I was interested in men."

"You shouldn't tell her a lot of things." Damon commented, pointing at him, "She will bring it up later as blackmail, and then you're stuck on black Friday in a Walmart wrestling a scarf out of Rosy O'Donell's hands."

"That wasn't blackmail, that was you losing a bet-"

"A bet you rigged."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Whatever, it's not relevant right now. And I was serious. Luke's a lot nicer than Liv."

"Again-you are never setting me up with anyone ever again." He took a swig of his beer, "And do you realize how creepy it is to skip from one twin to the other?"

She just shrugged at him and bounced her foot on the ground as Damon started tracing lines up and down her thigh. Obviously he hadn't realized this wasn't happening tonight. "Do you want to join us for movie night?"

"Hmmm...let me see, do I want Damon to smother me with a pillow tonight?" He tapped the tips of his fingers against his lips and pretended to ponder the question.

"I'm going to smother you anyway for coming home~." Damon all but sang at his best friend and roommate, tracing her other thigh almost out of habit. It wasn't even sexual anymore, it was just that he liked touching her as much as possible. Regardless of clothes or manner. Very similar to her being a fussy cat and him being a doting owner.

"See? It won't make a difference since you're already here. Plus, you've got a lock on your door, so you're safe." Bonnie patted the spot on the other side of Damon for him to sit since she was curled against an armrest and her boyfriend at the same time. Not to mention she hated being seated in the middle. It was how her arrangements with Caroline and Elena in chairs went and how it went whenever she was in a packed car. She was getting an armrest and not being one, god dammit.

Enzo hesitated and looked from one to the other, beer still in hand.

"Just sit down before she actually drags you over." Damon made a face at the other man and Bonnie swatted at his hand, then snuggled into his side again. Her attention now on Netflix as to what she should choose for them to watch. Like she'd actually give them a vote about this.

"If you insist." Enzo sighed like it was some great undertaking and not just watching a movie with his best friend and best friend's girlfriend. Both of whom were too attractive for their own good. Damn pretty people and their voodoo ways. He settled down next to Damon, flicking Damon's hand away when the blue-eyed man tried to swipe his beer. "What are we watching then?"

"Hitch."

Both men groaned.

"And that's my cue to leave." Enzo started to stand when Damon's hand came out and pushed him back down to the couch.

"You're not making me suffer through this alone."

Bonnie was just cackling on the inside as she pressed play.

* * *

This is me testing the waters with this fic. I can't estimate how long it will take for me to put the next chapter up since this chapter was off and on writing with days between writing sessions. And just so you know, Bamenzo won't be the only polyamory ship in this fic.


	2. Chapter 2

"No, Damon, I told you I was going to meet up with Care first. Then do the grocery shopping." Bonnie paused as she checked her face in the mirror on the otherside of the visor in her car. She reapplied her lipgloss and scoffed, "Maybe you're memory's just going, old man."

There was a sound of absolute indignation.

"Yes, you're a cradle robber. I'm absolutely innocent in this relationship."

This time his laugh was loud enough to make her pull the phone away from her ear.

"What? It's true."

And before he could retort- "Oh! Care's here. Gotta go! If there's anything else you want me to get from the store, just text it to me."

And she hit end call before he could get a cheesy one liner in and stepped out of her car just in time to catch a whirlwind of blonde hair and alarmingly strong arms. She let out a little grunt and hugged her back tightly. Her fingers digging into a, probably, expensive shirt. If anything, it was very soft.

"Ugh, Bonnie, I missed you." Caroline groaned into her ear, squeezing her tighter.

"I missed you too, Care, but I can't breathe." Bonnie whispered back, her voice a little strained.

"Oh!" The blonde released her and Bonnie took in a theatrical gasp once her best friend was holding her at arm's length. Assessing her like any proper mother hen would. Those sharp blue eyes taking in every bit of her. Pink lips pursed in thought. "You look like you've been having a lot of sex."

"Care!" Bonnie burst out, her eyes widening a little. Honestly, she should have expected this. Caroline had a thing for details and didn't mince words.

"What? It's a good look for you. Tell Damon to keep up the good work." A short pause and her nose wrinkled, "Actually, don't. I don't want him to think I like him."

"Right." Bonnie rolled her eyes and ushered the blonde into the little cafe they agreed to meet up at, "So me how you've been? What's New York like? Don't leave out any details."

"Like I ever do." Caroline tutted, picking out a booth near the window and settling in as she looked over the menus she had grabbed on the way there. The blonde had just finished up her second internship in Broadcast Journalism and was itching to get into some actual work that involved it and not just getting coffee for those that did. And all of her rambling and hand gestures told Bonnie just that. She just smiled and nodded as Caroline kept going, that smile growing even wider on her face.

"I swear to god, I work for assholes. They kept trying to play grab ass or brush me off because I'm a woman. When I actually get out there, I'm going to make them disappear. They will be dust, I tell you, _dust_." Caroline slammed her fist into the table.

Bonnie snorted and took a sip of the sweet tea that the waiter had brought her. Said waiter shot Caroline a bemused look after setting down her requested water with lemon.

"So, what've you been up to? I mean, besides making goo-goo eyes at Damon and being a cock tease at his hot roommate."

"Caroline!" Her eyes widened and it took all of her to not lean over the table to cover the blonde's mouth with both hands.

"What? I've seen the way he's looked at your ass. Is he single?" A perfectly seamless transition. Like she wasn't bringing up Bonnie's sex life whenever she wanted.

"Yeah, we've been trying to set him up with people, but it hasn't been working out. I mean, the other day he went on a date with Liv." And Bonnie made a face to show just how badly it went.

Except it went unnoticed by Caroline, who was looking very interestedly into her ice water with lemon. "Er, yeah. I ran into her. When did she get so pretty? I mean, was her hair always like that?"

"You mean everywhere and curly? Yeah." Bonnie took a sip of her soda and squinted at her best friend.

A pause, waiting for the blonde to talk like she usually did.

She didn't.

So she leaned forward a little, both hands on her glass, squinting harder.

No eye contact.

Caroline bit her lip.

"What'd you do?"

"What makes you think I did anything?" Was the immediate retort.

"Because you're deflecting and weren't talking!" Bonnie scoffed, "So, what'd you do?"

"I ran into Liv at a bar the other night, complaining about this guy who she was set up with and we had a few drinks." Caroline shrugged, but Bonnie's prying gaze wouldn't let up. Bonnie knew her friends weren't exactly known for heterosexual tendencies. Well, Caroline wasn't. The blonde was too open with everything and everyone to be restricted to one gender. "And we just started talking and talking and….well, yeah."

Like that was enough of an explanation.

In a way, it was since they were out in public and apparently Caroline had enough decency to not to go into detail about her sexual exploits.

"So, wait-wait," Bonnie raised her hands and pinched the bridge of her nose, "You...you had sex with your ex's ex."

Caroline opened her mouth, then looked up thoughtfully and pointed at her best friend, "Yes. I did. I mean, it's not like they're dating right now. Plus, it doesn't matter anymore since he and I haven't been together since highschool." And she was babbling. Never a good sign.

Bonnie took a sip of her drink and told the waiter they would need a little bit longer to order. They hadn't even touched the menus. This was going to be a long lunch.

* * *

"Still at that, are you? Could have sworn Bonnie left you with a 'Honey Do' list." Enzo scoffed as he swaggered into the living room with a glass of bourbon in hand.

"Just like the lists my mother used to leave you." Damon reached over and snatched the glass from him, downing the rest of it with ease. Blue eyes sharp on his best friend.

"You're never going to let that go, are you?" He sighed and, somehow, elegantly flopped down next to Damon-propping his feet up on the coffee table.

"I'll let it go when the image of you and her on my couch is permanently expunged from my brain and eyes." Damon rubbed his eyes pointedly, then held the empty glass out to Enzo. "And now this reminder-you owe me another drink."

"You brought it up, get your own." He elbowed Damon and got an elbow right back to his ribs.

And from then, they started to elbow even harder till Damon started coughing and a worried look took Enzo's eyes. It was brief, but he couldn't help but remember when they were in school together. Both having been shipped off to military boarding school. It was where they had met and Enzo didn't think he'd ever met anyone who looked so delicate and stubborn at the same time. Like he was determined to just be, regardless of any obstacle. Like being put into a room with someone he didn't know and was forced to live in such a strict and confining environment. Neither of them wanted to be there.

Damon was put there by his father and Enzo was but there by foster parents #6 due to the apparent anger issues he had. It was pretty strange that they would put two kids who had trouble with authority, all forms of it, and dealt with it through anger into the same room. It worked pretty well when they ended up in side-by-side beds in the clinic with broken noses, split lips, and black eyes. It was like a forced bonding exercise since when either one of them came close to the door, they were promptly escorted back by the nurse who knew how to handle them. (She had five sons of her own.)

* * *

" _What're you in for?" Enzo had asked after a stagnant silence, a thick bandage on his arm. His dark eyes cutting to the strange boy with pretty eyes laying in the bed next to his. It was more than just his eyes, though, all of him was pretty. He was made of wire and muscle and sharp edges with full lips and long eyelashes. If it weren't for the straight lines of his body, Enzo would have thought his roommate was a girl._

" _Oh, I dunno, some asshole Santa elf decided that it would be a good day to hang out in the clinic and punched me in the face." And that pretty face turned toward him, a dark bruise blossoming around his eye. His cheekbones could cut steel and his jaw was prominent. Like he was still growing into it. The hollows of his cheeks giving him just a hint about how much he was fed._

" _Perhaps if you hadn't dumped everything off of my bed like some child throwing a rancid little tantrum, then I wouldn't have felt the need to quiet you."_

" _Like some pussy ass punch like that could have ever silenced me." Damon rolled his eyes._

" _That 'pussy ass punch' is going to have that pretty eye swollen shut."_

" _Awww, you think my eye is pretty, why I should just-" And Damon reached over to grab Enzo by the front of his shirt and shook him with both hands. The nurse wasn't in, so a bit of roughhousing was hardly going to be noticed with the numerous bruises they left on eachother._

" _Calm down, good god, what's got your panties in a wad?" Enzo grabbed his wrists and held them tightly, even as Damon growled and jerked. Wanting to get another good punch in._

 _The blue-eyed pretty boy gave him a pointed look before opening his mouth._

" _Not what I meant." Enzo interrupted before he could start, "And my question wasn't about the Clinic. It was about why you're here at all."_

 _Damon was pretty, but he was thin. It was evident enough by the skinny wrists that Enzo gripped in his hands. In the jut of his elbows and hips when they were dressing for classes. Being here gave his skin some color, but when he first saw him-Enzo swore he was rooming with a ghost. All that pale skin and dark hair, it was the eyes that put down just how alive Damon was to him._

" _My dad's an asshole who finally realized that he can't handle all of this." Damon nodded to his body and Enzo's eyes followed the movement._

" _Same, well, except it was both of my parents." A wry little smile, "Except they aren't really my parents, funny how that works, isn't it?"_

" _Yeah, hilarious." That's when he started coughing and Enzo's grip on him loosened as he leaned into him._

* * *

"You alright, mate?" Enzo patted Damon's back roughly, like he was trying to lodge something out of his throat rather than comfort him after some awful sounding coughs. At school, whenever Damon had gotten sick, he would cough like that.

Damon swatted at Enzo and cleared his throat, "I'm fine, I'm fine. I just caught some of your hair gel in the back of my throat and thought I would die, but yeah. I'm fine."

This time Enzo actually pushed Damon over into the armrest with another eye roll. Obviously it was a habit he picked back up since hanging around Damon's little girlfriend. "Why in god's name does Bonnie put up with you?"

"Same reason you do, I'm too hot and charming to leave in the dust." Damon smirked at Enzo and rolled off of the couch to refill his glass.

"Plus, if I did, he'd throw a fit and pout at my apartment door." Bonnie said as she walked into their apartment with grocery bags on her arms. Clearly, she heard the tail end of their conversation and was smirking.

"Do you see this? The abuse I put up with?" Damon gestured at the short woman before taking the bags from her and pressing an obnoxious kiss to her cheek.

Enzo just snickered and shook his head.

"I'm just so evil." Bonnie tutted, starting to put away the groceries. "Did you get my text?"

"What text?" Damon patted his pockets, then reached into his coat one to check his phone. He clicked his tongue, "Kinky, think they'd let me in the middle?"

"You're disgusting."

He leaned down and pressed another kiss to the corner of her mouth, "But you like it."

"What's this bit of information that I'm missing here?" Enzo interrupted their flirting and Damon gave him a positively wicked grin.

"Remember your date from last weekend?" That devious twinkle in his eye was going to be the death of him, "She and Barbie decided to have really hot girl on girl sex in her bed and probably many other places."

You could always count on Damon to embellish the details.

Enzo crooked a brow, "Think they're looking for a third member in this little party?" A smirk twisting his lips.

"You're both disgusting."

* * *

 **Next Chapter will be coming soon! Sorry about such a long wait in the meantime.**


End file.
